Call me Master
by kinqsprite
Summary: Eren is scheduled for one of his regular beatings from Rivaille, but this one goes a little differently. *Contains smut, asphyxiation, mild kink, degrading.*


The beatings had gotten worse since that day. But they were no longer in public; they took place in Eren's holding cell beneath the courtroom where Rivaille first abused him. Eren had grown used to the cold hand the Corporal laid against him, and to his surprise, he began to enjoy it. With every knee to the stomach or slap across the face, Eren's lust for his commander grew stronger. He was covered in bruises and bloodstains but he didn't care, he wanted, needed Rivaille's touch. Rivaille had been intentionally testing Eren's patience, to prove he wouldn't have a fit of rage and turn into a Titan - so far all of the experiments had been successful, but Eren remained chained to the bed in his cell, guarded by fellow members of the Survey Corps, and sometimes Corporal Rivaille himself.

Eren woke to the sound of footsteps outside his cell, and sat up to see who was visiting. He wasn't bound by handcuffs, since they were removed at night for him to sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the cell. His stomach churned as he saw Rivaille standing outside his small room, his fingers curled around the iron bars of his cage-like enclosure. He didn't want to be humiliated by him again, but at the same time, he did.

Eren was easily a foot taller than the corporal, so he could easily defend himself against him; the problem was that he was always chained up for that exact reason. And if he proved to be a threat to humanity, he would be killed immediately, and Eren wasn't about to risk that. So he put up with Rivaille's abuse.

After Rivaille waved the guards away, he entered his cell. They were now alone.

"Good morning, brat." Rivaille said with a smirk, walking over to Eren, securing one of his hands in the tight, metal cuffs. Eren remained silent, and flinched as the corporal sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"Say Eren, aren't you happy to see me?" Rivaille asked sarcastically, tracing his finger over a fresh bruise that stained the tanned skin of Eren's collarbone.

Eren let out a whine as Rivaille pushed his finger against the bruise. Eren still hadn't spoken a word, worried that anything he said would aggravate the corporal, resulting in a more severe punishment then he had already planned.

Eren was still sitting up, so Rivaille straddled himself on Eren's crotch, and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer. Eren winced as he found his face merely an inch away from Rivaille's, who spoke again;

"You know Eren, you're kind of cute when you're in pain." He began. "But there's more than one way to make someone squirm."

Before Eren could open his mouth to speak, Rivaille closed the gap between them, slamming his lips against the boys. The kiss lingered for a moment, until Eren bit Rivaille's lip.

The corporal wouldn't tolerate this, so he pulled away from the kiss and slapped Eren in the face. Eren was now burning with rage. He didn't care if it meant death for him; he wasn't going to be humiliated by his captain any longer. He could at least die with his dignity. Eren raised his free hand, but Rivaille quickly grabbed his wrist and pinned his hand down into the bed.

"So you're gonna put up a fight? I'm impressed. But don't think this is going to go unpunished." Stated the corporal, securing Eren's free hand in the remaining cuff. Eren held his mouth shut, so Rivaille placed two fingers at Eren's nose, cutting off his air supply. Before he knew it Eren was gasping for air, mouth wide open. Rivaille took advantage of this and pressed their lips together again, releasing the grip on this nose. Eren didn't struggle this time. He knew whatever he did would be hopeless, so he gave in to the corporal, and soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, Eren moaning as Rivaille's hands made their way down the boy's torso. He rubbed Eren's crotch, receiving soft 'Mmns' and 'Ahs' in return.

Eren was chained at the wrists, so Rivaille had to remove his shirt by tearing it off his body. The fabric created friction between Eren's wounds that made him moan with satisfaction, although it was uncomfortable, anything Rivaille did to him now made him dizzy with pleasure. The corporal removed his own shirt and pressed their bodies together, kissing Eren deeply and passionately. He began to lick and suck his way down his torso, biting at the boy's soft, but damaged skin occasionally.

Upon reaching Eren's waist, Rivaille looked up at him and said

"From now on, you'll call me 'Master'. Understand?" Eren nodded, before receiving a slap from Rivaille, which caused him to moan loudly between gasps.

"What did I say? You masochistic fuck."

"Y-yes, Master." Eren managed to get out.

"Do you want me to suck you're dick?" Rivaille whispered into Eren's ear.

"Yes master." Eren replied.

Rivaille bit down Eren's ear lobe and shouted "I can't hear you!"

"Yes master!" Eren exclaimed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Rivaille removed Eren's pants, stroking his length softly before placing his mouth at the tip, he traced his tongue around the head and began bobbing his head slowly up and down, taking in the full length of Eren's cock. Eren let out long, sensual moans and ran his fingers through the corporals hair, pulling him closer, begging for more.

Rivaille smirked and began to suck faster. Eren's moans grew louder and more desperate,

"Oh, master, I'm gonna-".

"You'll cum when I give you permission." Rivaille stated after separating himself from Eren's pulsating cock. He then kicked off his shoes and removed his own pants, revealing his rock hard member. Eren gazed at it, wanting to suck it and tease it like Rivaille had to his own. But right now he was restrained, totally submissive to his master's dominance.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Rivaille demanded.

"M-master, I-" Eren never thought he'd be saying these words; he dropped his head in shame. "I want you to fuck me." He stated. This made Rivaille's lips curl into a sick smirk, which he brought towards Eren for a brief, yet deep kiss.

Eren's master then shoved 2 fingers into his mouth, letting Eren suck, lick and bite down on them softly. He eventually removed them from his mouth and thrusted a finger into Eren's entrance, pumping it in and out slowly. Eren was already losing control, his arms tensing against his handcuffs. Rivaille added another finger, and explored Eren even deeper, eventually finding his sweet spot. Eren let out a loud moan, and between gasps of air exclaimed;

"Please master, fuck me! Let me cum!" Eren could no longer control what he was saying, the corporal made him lose his sense of dignity, to the point where Eren was begging him for more.

"You're such a fucking whore." Stated Rivaille. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes master. I'm a whore and I want you to fuck me." Eren agreed.

That was all Rivaille needed, he spat onto his throbbing cock, traced Eren's entrance, and with a sudden thrust began fucking Eren. Eren screamed in pain and pleasure, pleading for his master to go harder. Rivaille tried to contain his own moans, but he let out,

"Oh, Eren. You're so fucking tight."

Rivaille took Eren by the waist, and began to pick up his pace, thrusting in even deeper and harder than before. Soon they had both nearly reached their limit

"Fuck, master, I'm gonna cum!" Eren screamed between moans. "Please!" He begged.

Rivaille was now panting too, and with one large thrust Eren lost control, squirting his white, hot liquid all over his master's chest. He was screaming and spasming, but the corporal wasn't done yet. He continued to fuck Eren through his orgasm until he came inside him, filling him to the brim with his seed. They held their positions for a while, before Rivaille pulled out and collapsed beside Eren. The two were still panting, their heartbeats still racing.

"Look at this fucking mess." Rivaille stated in disgust, cum dripping down both of their torsos. "I'll have you clean this up later." He stated, before kissing Eren passionately. The corporal then put his clothes back on and got up to leave, leaving Eren naked and hazed.

"This was fun." Said Rivaille with the same smirk he wore earlier. "See you, brat."


End file.
